The present invention relates to the field of biometric verification, and more specifically to speaker verification.
Speaker verification is often defined as the identification of the person who is speaking by characteristics of their voices (voice biometrics). Speaker verification is commonly used to authenticate or verify the identity of a speaker as part of a security process. Speaker verification processes commonly include two main phases: enrollment and verification. During enrollment, the speaker's voice is recorded and typically a number of features are extracted to form a voice print. In the verification phase, a voice, speech sample or “utterance” is compared against the previously created voice print. Speaker verification usually falls into one of two categories: text-dependent and text-independent.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.